Here Comes Goodbye
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - Sets after What Hurts The Most. Grieving should be done together. Can they do it together? Or will it drive them further apart? Two endings - pick your choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Comes Goodbye**

Continues right after 'What Hurts The Most', Sara saw Grissom talking to Lady Heather's scene. – I just could not resist this. You got to read that before you read this. Just click on my profile to view the story.

I wanted to write one in Grissom's POV. I wanted to do this for a very long while but I am just not very sure of the ending I wanted to give. Is it going to be a happy or sad? And a reader mentioned that he/she wanted a sequel.

And before you go, do remember to click on the review button to let me know how you think about this story?

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I am never a man who shed tears. I didn't cry when my father passed away. I didn't cry when the woman of my life was kidnapped and almost died under that wrecked car. I didn't cry when she left, returned and left again. I just don't cry. Perhaps, I am too old for crying or my tear ducts malfunctioned.

But I cried today, to moan the loss of Abbey.

Today, soft fluffy clouds littered across the deep blue skies. A sight Abbey would definitely enjoy and love. Yet, she could not. She was lying inside the coffin. Finally, she's peaceful and no longer hurting.

Medicine that made her vomit, chemotherapy that made her cried, and injections could no longer haunt her.

I could see her smiling when she stopped breathing. She was finally released from all those pains Sara and I had subjected her to. No, it was Sara who subjected her to. I didn't agree with those treatments.

I should have fought more. I should not give in to Sara's request.

I regretted listening to Sara and the doctors. I regretted letting them hooking those machines to Abbey's frail body. I should bring her out to the desert for a walk. I should read to her, be it Fairytales, Harry Potter or anything she enjoyed. But it's all too late.

Abbey was dead.

"Gil…" Heather squeezed my shoulder gently. "They are going to bring Abbey to the burial ground."

Taking in deep breaths, I began to walk towards the burial ground rigidly.

"Let me hold your hand." Heather offered her hands. I grabbed hold of it like I was drowning in the ocean and someone threw a float to me.

The priest recited his last prayers. They lowered Abbey's small casket into the hole they dug earlier and begin to fill the hole with dirt.

I wanted to rush over and stopped them from filling the hole with dirt.

I am not ready to say goodbye.

Heather noticed my clenched fists and held them tightly.

"Gil, let her go. She is with God now."

My fists unclenched slowly.

She's with God now. That's the best consolation I have now.

I looked over my shoulder. Greg was wrapping his arms around Sara. She buried her head on his shoulder, crying.

I knew it should be my responsibility to console her, to hold her and ensure her that it was not her fault.

But I could not.

I flinched at the thought that I am going to hold her. Her touches burned me.

And I blamed her for Abbey's death.

Yes, it's irrational. But I just lost my daughter; I am allowed to be irrational.

"You should place the last white rose with Sara," Heather pushed me forward. Sara was standing in front of the grave, waiting for me. She was clutching the rose tightly that the thorns cut into her palm. I can see she was bleeding.

"Let go," I said. My tone was harsh but low. She jumped slightly but calmed herself down immediately.

Sara dropped the last rose to the ground. And she retreated from me. She went to Greg. Greg glared at me angrily. I ignored his stares and walked towards Abbey's grave.

"Abbey, Sorry. Daddy did not protect you. I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes painfully.

"Grissom, it's going to rain. Let's go." Catherine said.

"I want to stay here. I want to protect Abbey. I did not do that when she's alive. I want to that now." I struggled with each word. I didn't care if others heard what I said. They should have knew. I was blaming Sara.

"I will stay with him," Heather said. She ignored those dirty stares. Greg ushered Sara away, blocking her from more pains. Jim and others scurried off.

Yes, they knew about my history with Heather. But, I need Heather now.

"You can't shut Sara off."

"Not now."

She sat beside me.

"Your dress will get dirty…"

"Do you think I care? When my best friend is so lost?"

"No, I guess not," I can't help but smiled.

"Talk to Sara. You should grieve with her. You're not the only one who lost Abbey. She's the mother. When Zoe died, I lost myself in hatred and revenge. I had an outlet. I wanted revenge. But you stopped me. You're great then. You brought me out of my misery. You should just talk to her. It's not her fault."

Back then, it wasn't my daughter who was dead.

I wanted to argue but decided against it. Heather was just trying to help.

"I will but not now. When I can look into her eyes, I will."

Heather shook her head gently and sighed heavily.

She knew that I am avoiding. She knew that I am going to be an ostrich.

"You know, Abbey hated rain. It dampened her mood. She loved the sun. And now it's going to rain. Will she be afraid under the ground?"

Abbey would be. She was afraid of the dark, thunders, lighting, ghosts and spiders or bugs.

Now, she was buried deep under the ground. All the insects would frighten her.

I really hope she's in good hands.

Dear God, I maybe a relapsed Catholic. But my daughter is a good girl. She did not deserve the pains when she was here. I hoped, no I prayed, that you will accept her and treat her well.

At least, in Heaven, she will not be riddled with tubing.

Please God. Take her like your own.

"Gil," Heather nudged me gently.

Worries etched on her face when she saw me mumbling my prayers.

"I'm alright. I am just praying. I am getting rusty."

"Let's go. We're soaked. And I can't get sick. Please," she pleaded.

Heather was shivering from the cold.

I can't deny her of dry clothing and a warm place.

I looked at Abbey's tombstone one last time, then to the darkened skies.

Abbey, Daddy loves you.

I suddenly remembered what Abbey told me two days before her demise.

"Daddy, I love you and Mummy too. You love us too?" she asked. Her breathings were labored.

"Yes. I love you and Mummy too. Both of you are the best gifts I ever had."

Her lips curled upwards. "I want you to protect Mummy."

I nodded. Children had the special sixth sense to detect there were something wrong with their parents' relationship.

I am supposed to protect Sara.

I am not supposed to let her grieve alone.

She's my best gift.

She's my lover, my soul mate, my wife.

She's grieving too. She lost her daughter too.

Then it hit me like a hurricane.

I am a jerk. I pushed Sara away again, like how I used to do.

"I want to talk to Sara now." I stood up abruptly and it sent Heather crashing down to the ground.

She groaned with pains.

"Go, Gil go. Before it's too late." She rubbed her bottom in circular motions and bit back her pains.

"No, let me get you home. Sara will be there, waiting."

She sighed but allowed me to carry her in my arms.

* * *

Is Sara going to wait for Grissom? Is he too late?

This is far from over. I mean, perhaps another 2 more chapters.

Do you want Sara and Grissom to get back on the right path?

If you want, just leave a comment.

And yes, I know what I said about my self-declared break. But my hands are itching to type and this idea just don't go away.

Hope you all don't mind!

And, happy weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Comes Goodbye **

I wanted to write this in Grissom's POV but I found it hard to write this chapter in first person POV thus, I changed it into third person POV. Sorry if you preferred first person POV.

* * *

_**( Part II )**_

With a heavy heart, Grissom closed the door of his townhouse. He did not want to cut off the noisy corridors. Once he was a man of solitude and enjoyed quietness, now he hated the quietness of his townhouse. He was used to the giggling of Abbey. Abbey was a little bundle of joy; she brightened up the whole household with her silly antics and laughter.

The silence was deafening and suffocating him. He glanced at the clock briefly. Now it was dinner time for Abbey.

He reminisced fondly how Abbey would throw tantrum when she saw the Broccoli puree Sara was holding. She would pout and twist her face in disgust. Abbey hated vegetables. She was everything like Sara, except that she loved her meat and hated anything that was green.

It was something Sara always wanted to change but failed terribly. Abbey was not ready to give up her chicken thighs and chicken nuggets. He chuckled when Sara wanted to show Abbey how nuggets were created. But he stopped her citing the process was just too gruesome and disgusting.

He sighed when he could no longer see the noisy dinner scene. There were no more screaming fits. No more wriggling out of the feeding chair. No more puking the puree all over the top of the table. No more 'Daddy, please save me' puppy eyes.

He missed Abbey's baby blue eyes. Her eyes were so clear, sparkling and innocent. He saw great future for his daughter. She was a gifted child. At the tender age of 5 years old, she read more than any kids her age. She was more interested in crossword puzzle than Barbie doll.

Then he saw it. Something lay beside Abbey's crossword puzzle. It was pinned under Abbey's bowl.

It was a letter.

His name was written neatly on the middle of the white envelope.

He swallowed hardly. His heart was in palpitations. 8 years ago, Sara left him a letter and took off without him. The letter, though brief, but it crushed his heart.

And now, there was another letter. Perhaps, it was a Dear John letter. Perhaps, she finally realized he was not the one she wanted. Or, Greg finally wove his way into her heart.

He picked it up gingerly, running his finger across her handwriting.

He closed his eyes painfully as he thought about what Heather told him.

* * *

"Grissom, go home," Heather coughed. She tried to sit up but was forced back by Grissom.

"It's my fault that you caught pneumonia and I need to take care of you until the doctor say you are fine," Grissom wore an apologetic smile on his face.

"You're here for 3 days and never told Sara about your whereabouts. What would Sara think? She saw you with me. Grief caused a person to think wildly." Heather shook her gently.

"We have been through a lot. I'm sure she would wait. Greg and the gang will be there for her. And you need me now." Grissom pulled the blanket up to Heather's chest and stroked her hair gently.

"Grissom, sometimes it's too late."

* * *

Is he too late now?

When he pulled the letter out, her wedding ring dropped onto the table top with a small thud. He bit his lips and picked up the wedding ring. The wedding ring; he spent days to search for a perfect one.

In the middle of the ring sat a princess cut sapphire and surrounded by small diamonds. Sapphire was her birthstone. Though it cost a bomb but he decided it was all worth it. After all, they were going to spend the rest of their life together.

He remembered how her face lighted up when he slipped the ring on to her ring finger. Her face was incandescent with bliss. How he loved the radiant look. How he missed the pregnancy glow.

But now, all he had now was a wedding ring and an empty townhouse.

_"Grissom, sometimes it's too late." _

It was all too late.

* * *

Is it too late? Perhaps, you know. The shame Sara felt when Grissom chose to go to Heather.

But well, 2 more chapters to go. : )

Sara's birthday is on the 16 September, so the birthstone is Sapphire (In America) according to a Wikipedia article.

Thanks to whoever reviews. – You're loved!

xoxo,  
blu3crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Comes Goodbye**

**__****( Part III )**

* * *

Gil,

These days I have been thinking a lot – a little too much, I guessed – and I came to a conclusion. I am tired, both mentally and physically. When Abbey was diagnosed with Leukemia, my beautiful world which I built around Abbey and you went crashing down.

When the doctor told me there might be a treatment suitable for Abbey, I grabbed the opportunity disregarded your disagreements. It was a mother's instincts. A mother would do anything for their child. You argued that there was only 10 percent successful rate but to me the 10 percent was more than enough. It was hope I am buying. I never wanted to subject Abbey to those harsh treatments.

I saw the looks she had on when she could not get off the bed. The tears she shed whenever she came back from the painful chemotherapy broke my heart. Too many times, I wished I was in her position, suffering for her sake. I wished I was the one who had tubes stuck inside my body and endured the daily injections.

I knew you blamed me for continuing with the treatments despite Abbey and yours objections. But, a mother could hope.

But my hope was robbed away when Abbey stopped breathing.

Violent sobs ripped through my body when I saw Abbey in just bones and skins. She was so thin, and fragile. Her cheeks were protruding and lips were cracked. Before her illness, she had those full cheeks I could not help but pinched them every day. Her lips were so red, luscious and full.

There were many times I questioned God why am I always forsaken by Him. And ironically, it was my Father who gave me the reasons.

He told me that I don't deserve to be loved or entitled to happiness.

When I thought I had a home with you, Hannah West and Natalie Davis took it away from me.

When I thought I had a complete family, God decided that I don't deserve any happiness and punished me by ending Abbey's life. She had such a bright future. There were so many plans.

I think my Father was right.

Abbey was gone.

You left too.

You never know how much it hurt when you ordered me to drop the last rose. All I wanted was to spend more time with Abbey. It broke my heart when Lady Heather announced she would be staying with you. And the worst feeling of all, you told Lady Heather you could not look at my eyes.

The ultimatum was you not returning to our home.

I guessed this is the end. I thought we could survive everything but this was too much for our love to handle.

As much I don't wish to end this, but I am doing this to set you free. I don't wish to chain you with me. I am the heavy metal ball that can drag you down in the ocean. I am cutting this chain. You can finally swim free from me. You are no longer responsible for me.

I have enclosed the divorce papers and endorsed them.

Don't look for me. This is my last request from me. I'm tired. I want peace and need a space to breathe and mourn.

I can't handle you throwing the divorce papers back to me. You can either send them to the attorney or pass them to Greg.

Know that the reason I did this was I love you too much to hold you back.

I love you. I still do.

Please take care.

I wish you all the best.

Love,  
Sara.

* * *

Grissom went slacken on the brown leather armchair. His arms laid on the armrest flaccidly. He was feeling weak and tired. Sara's letter had drained him of his energy. The tears he shed smudged Sara's signature.

He was too late. Sara left with a broken heart. And he thought Sara would be here waiting. She would never take off again. She promised him that she would never leave him again. They were going to build a family.

He did not know if he should honor Sara's last request not. He was not sure if he should go after her. After all, he was pretty sure that Greg would know the whereabouts of Sara. Or should he just sign the divorce papers to set Sara free.

Perhaps, they both needed the breathing space.

* * *

I had a hard time writing this. As I wrote this, my mind decided on the ending I wanted. I will start on the ending and post it soon. I'm afraid I had driven them further apart than I intended in the first place. =Z

I do read reviews but sometimes I don't know if you will be bothered if I replied to reviews not. So I generally don't reply but I still love what you all said and take them into consideration. :-)

Sincerely I hope you still enjoy this. I also updated a few of my stories. Do show your support! I will be uploading a new chapter for Treacherous if I can finished editing tomorrow.

xoxo,  
blu3crush.


	4. The First Ending

**Caution: Those who preferred fluff should read the alternate ending. This ending is sad, and more sad. **

Every line break indicated a change of scene. : )

Enjoy!

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye**

**_( Part IV )_**

* * *

"Sara, can you come back to Vegas? Grissom… he… please just comes back."

The anxiousness in Greg's voice was what brought Sara Sidle back to Las Vegas after 15 years. A wave of heat hit Sara unsympathetically when she stepped out of McCarran Airport. Sweats rolled down her forehead like broken beads. Her palms were clammy and sticky.

There was one thing she absolutely hated about Las Vegas was the sweltering, unmerciful sun.

"Sara!" Greg shouted, crossing the road carelessly, without a care of the incoming cars.

"Greg, be careful," Sara cautioned. The once offbeat lab tech had changed. He turned serious and there were lines on his face. There was a slight paunch and the once spiky and ashy blonde hair had thinned and turned grey.

"You look great," Greg commented after giving Sara the onceover. Though she was in her 50s, Sara Sidle still oozed youngness and vitality.

"What you could not tell me over the phone? And there was a need to bring me back to Las Vegas from London?" she pursed her lips impatiently. He just asked her to come back without a valid reason.

Greg sighed and bowed his head low.

"Grissom's dead," said Greg, averting Sara's gaze.

Sara's mouth gaped, refusing to believe what Greg had just told her.

Pulling Sara into a hug, Greg rubbed the small of her back.

"Sorry Sara. It was too sudden. He went to Africa to visit his adopted kids and contacted a weird disease and died on the way back here," explained Greg.

Her tears were rolling down like a string broken pearls necklace.

"Bring me to his grave," Sara choked.

* * *

Walking down the familiar gravel road, Sara realized that they had buried Grissom beside Abbey. He stated that in the event of his death, he wanted to be buried beside Abbey.

The past 15 years, she would always come 1 week earlier before Abbey's death anniversary to visit Abbey's grave. She did not know why she did that. Perhaps, it was mainly to avoid Grissom. There was a fear that she might break down when she see him again.

When she saw Grissom's tombstone, she cried again. The cry was so violent that she needed her son to hold her.

"Mum," her son held her tightly.

This was the first time her teenage son saw his mum breaking down. His mother was a strong and tenacity woman who braved every difficulty with a smile. He always admired his mother. But today, it was different. His mother was vulnerable.

Grasping her son's hands tightly, Sara tried to hold herself together.

* * *

"He adopted them a few years ago and went over to Africa yearly to visit them. For such a long time after Abbey's death, he finally smiled. He told Catherine he finally knew how to smile after both Abbey and you're gone. The kids were his bundles of joy." Greg said.

Sara listened and nodded. "I never knew that."

"You stopped asking about Grissom. I thought you moved on."

"I, never mind," Sara sighed sadly. "Did he know about Luke?" she asked.

Greg shook his head, "Luke was your secret. I never told anyone."

"So he died without knowing…" there was a sharp pain in Sara's heart.

She regretted. She should not have just run away with just a letter. She should have come back to him when she realized she was pregnant. She should not allow the stubbornness to rule her mind.

And now, regrets would follow Sara to her grave.

* * *

"Gil, I love you. I still very much do. I'm so, so sorry. I should have come back. I should have told you. I should allow my heart to rule my mind." Her lips quivered as she bit back her tears.

Whatever Sara said now was just too late. There was no way Grissom would hear it. He would never know the son he had.

* * *

"This is your wedding ring. Grissom wanted you to have it." Greg passed her a valet ring box. She opened it gingerly. There it was the ring Grissom had hunted days and nights.

"Did you know I am still Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes, he told Catherine he will never send the papers to attorney. He will wait for you to come home. He was your home, forever."

What Greg told her almost killed her.

There were many times she wanted to come back. But she thought he wanted the space, and that was why he never attempted to contact her.

* * *

"Gil, meet Luke Grissom. He's your son." Sara waved Luke to come nearer. Luke was clearing the weeds for Abbey's grave.

"Luke, he's your father," Sara introduced. It was awkward to introduce a living to a dead. But she needed to. She owned Grissom too much.

Luke observed tombstone solemnly and said nothing. He never asked his mother about his father. He knew that it was a taboo topic. Since young, he understood the "adult" topics. Topics that adults would never discussed in front of him.

"Is he the man in the photograph?" Luke asked gently.

There was a photograph which his mother placed above the fireplace. In the photograph, there were 3 persons. His mother, Abbey and a man. His mother never told him who the man was but he had guessed. It was his father.

He had the man's chin and thick curls. It was a tell-tall sign.

But he never asked. He never wanted to make his mother sad.

* * *

"How are the last few years for Grissom?" Sara could not help but asked.

"I am not very sure too. I drifted away. Whatever I know is what I heard from Catherine and Nick. He moved on from CSI to other things. He studied bugs and went around the world to teach." Greg answered.

"Was he happy?"

"He was not the same anymore after you left, Sara." Greg placed his palm on top of Sara's.

* * *

"I only knew about Luke when I got to London. I thought my periods were screwed because of stress. There were no signs at all. Luke was great. There was no morning sickness and swelling. When I found out, I was already 4 months pregnant. We had tried so hard for a baby to save Abbey. But Luke came too late." Sara explained glumly.

"I'm sorry." Sara apologized, slipping her wedding ring back to her ring finger.

"Gil Grissom, I will love you till the day I die." Tears were brimming in Sara's eyes.

"Hi Dad, I'm sad that we never met but I will take care of Mum for you." Luke promised.

* * *

How's the ending? Do you like it?

*ducks behind a wall*

I'm so, so sorry I did this instead.

At first, I wanted a happy ending but when I wrote the previous chapter, this ending formed instead.

There might be an alternative ending but I have yet to decide to post not. Let me know if you preferred this or want the alternate ending.

This puts an end to Rascal Flatt's tribute.


	5. The Alternate Ending

I hope this satisfies. I had numerous ideas for this chapter but then when I went for an afternoon nap, everything just *poof* went away. Well, there's a little sweet treat for you at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

I did not have the time to proof-read, thus all mistakes and awkward sentencing were all my faults! Please forgive. Work is taxing these days. =(

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye**

**_( The Alternate Ending )_**

* * *

London was a global city which was famous for its arts, tourism and commerce. Grissom found himself loving London. The peoples here were friendlier and much slow-paced. They were strolling and stopped in their footsteps to take in the scenery instead of rushing with heads lowered. They were enjoying coffee in the alfresco area instead taking it back to the office and drank them in the office in front of a computer. The weather was cooling, unlike Neveda unyielding sun which burnt him sometimes when he worked outfield.

Conrad had very reluctantly approved his request to attend the Forensic Academy Conference in University of London. The grave shift was maxed out and due to a budget cut; the notion of hiring new CSI was shelved. Grissom gave Conrad the ultimatum – either he goes for the conference or he quits. And Conrad backed down and approved Grissom's request.

Grissom could not recall when was the last time he took a long break to relax and did things he liked. Perhaps it was 3 years. After Sara left, he just buried his head into work. Working triple shifts was the norm for him.

He had honored her last request. He never asked for her whereabouts or attempted to find her.

Shortly after Sara left, Greg had requested to move from Las Vegas Crime Lab to the FBI. He told them Sara encouraged him to go for it. When he regretted and wanted to look for Sara, Greg was gone. He doubted that others in the lab would know about Sara. Greg and Sara shared a beautiful connection. He dislikes the connection initially but grew to accept that Greg was a brother Sara never had and was part of their life.

He let out a heavy sigh. He wondered where Sara was now. She could be everywhere. He played with her wedding ring he strung on a silver necklace. He kept his on his left ring finger. He never sent the divorce papers back or went to find out if she went through with it. To him, she's still Mrs. Grissom. If one day, she wanted to come home, he's still her home.

He missed her dearly. Perhaps, he should track her down. Catherine had occasionally dropped hints that he could use the lab resources to trace Sara's whereabouts.

Yes, he should have done that earlier. To heck with the rules and regulations he always abided. Nothing else was important when Sara was in the equation.

Smiling, he drained the last of his coffee. With an obvious lighter heart, he thought of visiting the magnificent London Eye. Though it was not rollercoaster but it was the closest he could get. He liked the idea of being up in the air.

The hazy weather now indicated that queue would be short. No one wanted to waste money to see fog except for Grissom. Highly likely, he might get the whole capsule to his own.

* * *

Sara stepped into the capsule of London Eye and started wondering what was so great about this. Her co-workers sang praises and told her that she would have the whole London under her feet. She would be impressed. Sara let out a chuckle. A foggy weather, what could she see. But at least she had the whole capsule. She needed not witness any cheesy couples who kissed each other passionately when huge clock struck.

She chose a far corner and leaned against the window. She hoped that there won't be any last minute couple entering the capsule.

She reached into her purse and took out a photo. A forlorn smile spread across her face.

She missed her Abbey. They said time heals everything but she did not heal. Her heart cried whenever she saw a little girl holding their mother's hand and skipping down the street happily or licking and slurping the ice-cream cone.

Then her finger brushed across the face she missed and loved.

Grissom.

The attempts of setting him free eroded her slowly. She had to set him free. She loved him too much to chain him with her. She was sinking into the bottom of the ocean and did not want to drag him with her. He deserved to be alive. If he did not step up and pursuit her, he was still Grissom. He would still be the socially awkward Grissom who would never allow anyone near.

In the past 3 years, her love for him never wavered. Instead, it grew. She loved him a little more every day. She did not know if he went through the divorce. The lawyers never followed up. And selfishly, she decided to forget about it purposely. Deep inside, she felt that if she wanted to go home. He's still her home.

Perhaps, all they needed was courage and divine intervention.

* * *

Grissom scanned around the capsule and groaned inwardly when he noticed a woman standing at the far end of the capsule. The couple behind him had the capsule to themselves. Why can't him?

He moved towards the other end of the corner.

The capsule started to move up slowly. The buildings, art museums and busy street turned smaller. The view was boring up there. Through the thick fog, all Grissom could see was fog.

He let out a chuckle loudly.

And it drew the attention of the woman at the far end.

He turned and wanted to apologize.

Then, his blues eyes met the pair of deepest shades of brown eyes. The pair of eyes he once claimed he could no longer look straight at.

"Gil."

"Sara."

They said in unison. They blinked furiously, afraid that each was just a figment of their imagination.

Heart was in their throat when they realized they were standing in front of each other. It was not imagination. They contemplated what to say next. Neither of them wanted to close the distance between them. They decided that distance was perhaps safe.

"How're you?" It was Grissom who broke the awkward silence that shrouded them after calling each other's name.

Grissom cursed himself in his heart. Just a few hours ago, he decided that he would do anything to find Sara again. And now, what had happened to his courage. His throat felt dry and scratchy. He wanted to talk. He wanted to envelop her in his arms and never let go again. He wanted to berate her for escaping.

"I'm, uhm, fine," Sara decided that 'I'm fine' answer was the safest bet. She looked up and saw a desire in Grissom's eyes. A desire she dreamed of in the night.

"I missed you." He looked straight into her brownish orbs. There were different types of emotions flashing in her eyes. He closed the distance between them and held both of his hands out and drew her into a hug.

She was still wearing his favourite scent.

He burrowed his head on her neck, breathing in her unique scent.

Sara was shell-shocked by Grissom. He had wrapped her into a hug. She expected him to scold her and flipped her off. She never expected this.

"I love you." Grissom mumbled as he tightened the embrace. He never wanted to let go again.

"Gil… I thought you…" Sara's voice trailed off. She could not bring herself to say that.

"I still love you." Grissom said again. Did Sara stop loving him? He panicked at that awful thought. He should have tracked her down earlier. Damn, if she really stopped and found someone else, he got to let go.

He had to do what she had done for him 3 years ago. He loved her and he had to set her free.

He released his arms.

"Don't. Please don't. Hold me tight." Sara cried.

Upon hearing that, he let his arms to wrap around her waist protectively.

"I will never let go."

"Please looked at my eyes again," Sara pleaded. What he told Heather still haunted her.

And he did.

* * *

The trip back to his hotel was a frantic one.

All he could remember was the zealous tongue locking kiss. Her hands linked around his neck and sometimes tugged his hairs playfully. His hands were on her thigh, stroking it gently.

Then she purred excitedly when his hands drew circles on her inner thigh. He remembered her erogenous spots vividly.

The cab driver coughed to remind them of his presence.

They let out an awkward much laughs when they realized they did something indecent.

3 years of celibate life was driving both of them crazy.

All they wanted now was to devour each other.

Finally, the cab dropped them at his hotel lobby.

She swallowed hard when he guided her to his room. He was teasing her by blowing hot breathes on her neck when they were in the elevator. His fingers ran up and down her spine.

"I remembered every spot and action that could send you into ecstasy," he breathed hotly.

Her legs weaken when he said that.

He shoved into his pocket to look for the damn keys.

Sara smiled. The ball was in her court now.

She flicked her tongue onto his neck, trailing a trail of wet kisses. Her hands moved south slowly, pausing slightly when she reached his hard-on.

"I missed Gilly." She laughed. She gave his manhood that pet name. A pet name he resented much as it reminded him of his aunt. His aunt would always call him Gilly when he was young.

He stuck the found keys into the key hole and twisted them opened.

He pushed her inside and kicked the door closed.

Slowly and teasingly, he peeled off his tie and shed his long-sleeved shirt and threw them onto the bed. Then he pointed at her blouse and wanted her to do the same.

Sara feigned ignorance.

Growling, he pranced towards her and pushed her to the bed. He pinned her hands above her head. He reached for the tie he discarded absentmindedly and tied her hands together.

Sara stared.

He smiled wickedly.

Lowering his head, he bit her nipple hard. The blouse and bra was chafing her skin. But it sent sizzling electricity down her core.

She let out a primitive moan and wriggled under him.

She wanted to touch him and wanted to tease him but she was powerless. Her hands were tied up and he was straddling her.

Slowly popping the button off one by one, he found himself worshipping her body.

He placed a trail of light kisses across her stretchmark. To him, it was beautiful. It was the proof Abbey existed.

"Gil, please…" she could not tolerate anymore. Her core was throbbing. She needed him. She arched herself against him, begging him.

"I'm going to take it slow." He pushed her black lacy bra up.

He lowered his head and kissed each breast fervently.

* * *

"Luke Abbey Grissom," Sara shouted. Luke Abbey Grissom turned and faced his mother.

"Mum, just call me Luke." The teenager rolled his eyes dramatically. He found his middle name ridiculous. Who on earth gave girl middle name to their son? Oh his parents, his eccentric parents.

"Luke, look!" his father laughed.

Luke curled his hands into fists. "Dad, please. I am a teenager now."

"You're always a child to us," his mother smiled a motherly smile.

They walked down the familiar gravel road that led to Abbey's grave.

"Hi Sis," Luke greeted when he saw Abbey's grave.

"Though I loved your name but I never approved what our parents did. How could they give me your name as a middle name," Luke complained as he pulled out the weeds that were surrounding his sister's grave.

Grissom linked his hand with Sara's.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Gil."

* * *

I hope you don't find the "smut" part awkward. I tried and I think I did pretty badly. Well, one got to try right.

Hey at least this ending, no one other than Abbey dies right.

I actually wanted Grissom to die again at the end –evil laughs- but decided not to. I should give you all a happy ending instead.

I know that the previous ending was a little too sad for you but seriously I loved that ending much more.

I still hoped you enjoy this story.

Please do visit my other stories. Love you all.

Please leave me a comment to tell me if you like or dislike this alternate ending!


End file.
